User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/Cartoon County High - Chapter 1
IT'S FINALLY UP! YES! Remember my cartoon crossover I was gonna do? I finally started working on it! 8D Remember, the themes in this story tend to get a little... extreme. Do not read if you don't even watch PG-13 movies. Seriously, don't. Also, I need help deciding who would make minor appearances as teachers/staff/chaperones (for the dorm rooms. You'll discover why in a moment), so request characters below! (Also, state the show they're from. LBL, no requesting Grim. He's already in the story as a teacher) Without further ado, here's chapter 1! (I'm considering drawing up all the main characters into their uniforms, should I upload them to the bgs wiki if I do?) ---- Andie stepped into her dorm room, and started unpacking her clothes and things in the unclaimed corner of the room. Once she was finished doing that, she ignored the "no rearranging the room" rule and pushed her bed up against the window. She then stepped into the bathroom and changed into her uniform. "Man, do these skirts have to be so short?" Andie groaned, tugging the pleated skirt. Her skirt was a black and gray plaid, and she also had on a plain white dress top. Andie pulled on her black hightops that went up to her knees, and pulled on her fingerless gloves. She stepped out of the bathroom, and dug around in her suitcase for her hairbrush. When she found it, the door opened and her roommates stepped in. "Hey, are you our roommate?" Andie turned around to see 3 girls standing there. One had long red hair in a ponytail, and her uniform was pink. Another had blond hair in double ponytails, and her uniform was blue. The last had black hair, and her uniform was green. "Yup, my name is Andie." Andie told them. "I'm Blossom, this is Bubbles, and that's Buttercup." The girl who spoke first introduced herself. "Hello Andie." Bubbles said shyly, while Buttercup gave a small wave like she didn't care. "You guys first-years as well?" Andie asked them. "Yep." Buttercup said, pushing her messy bangs out of her eyes. "That's cool." Andie replyed. She shoved her suitcase under her bed, and looked over her schedule. She, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all started comparing schedules. After a couple minutes, loud crashes started coming from behind the door leading to the dorm next door. "Is someone dying in the next room over?" Buttercup asked, obviously pissed off by the interruption. "I got this." Andie went over to the door, and kicked if open. She started to yell at the idiots in the dorm next door, then she recognized the "idiots". Ed was eating Eddy's suitcase, who was trying to wrestle it away from him. Double D was yelling about something, and their roommate, a red head with glasses, was sitting in the corner, calmly watching the madness. "Ed? Eddy? Double D?" Andie asked in shock. "ANDIE" Ed yelled, slamming Andie into a death hug. Andie managed to struggle out of his death grip, and Eddy said. "Hey, Twig, what's shakin'?" "THERE ARE GIRLS IN THE DORM NEXT TO US!" Double D yelled, as the girls in Andie's dorm peeked into the room. "So? It's not like we're the Kankers or something." Andie calmly replied. "You know them?" Blossom asked Andie. "Yeah, I moved to their neighborhood last summer. We know each other quite well." "What about him?" Bubbles asked, pointing at the boy in the corner. "I don't know him... Sorry you're roommates with these morons... and Double D." Andie called over to the boy. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" "CHICKENS!" "Should I be flattered, or offended?" The boy stood up, adjusted his glasses, and said. "My name is Dexter. I am a Boy Genius." "Yeah, and I'm a dragon that farts rainbows..." Eddy muttered, landing himself an elbow in the ribs from Andie. "You're a genius?" Blossom asked, eyes wide. "I am." Bubbles interrupted the two. "Blossom's one too!" Dexter turned to Blossom, and asked. "You are?" "Well, I, uh-" Blossom tried to answer him, turning bright red. "Would you like to join me in the Common Room downstairs?" Dexter asked her. They walked off, and Eddy said. "The only thing worse than love and nerds is nerds in love." "Wanna see something worse? Go look in a mirror." Buttercup retorted. "Takes one to know one, sister." Eddy replied. Buttercup grabbed him by his shirt collar, and threatened. "Do you wanna flat face? I can happily arrange it!" "Looks like we're in for an interesting year." Andie commented to Double D. "Yes... interesting..." Double D replied, watching Buttercup pound the stuffing out of Eddy. ---- More to come! Also, I'm considering putting more than cartoons in here (Ex: Calvin and Hobbes) Should I do it? Also, I need suggustions for teachers, staff, chaperones, and the principal! (I'm considering making the principal Jhonen Vasquez, since he appears in Invader Zim, sort of as a dedication. What do you guys think? Category:Blog posts